The Last Original
by CrimsonVampire
Summary: Okay, I know, title isn't the best, but I am working on it. Anyway, I'm not too good at explaining things, so I'll leave it to you to find out what this is all about! Please read and review!


(Hey peoples! What's up! This is my first, but I hope you like it! Please, leave a review if you can! Enjoy!)  
  
Looking out from the fifteenth floor of this building, all that could be seen in the sunset were the silhouettes of the city's buildings lining the horizon. He looked below, seeing the streets swarmed with cars and watching the sidewalks become less and less crowded. He looked back up at the sunset through his dark shades and thought, What the hell kind of assignment do they have for me here? He became so busy with his thoughts he didn't notice young man coming in. The man entered carrying a large envelope, and as he stepped inside he looked at the man standing at the window. He was at least six feet tall, blonde hair, and hid his eyes behind a pair of shades. He looked like a guy someone wouldn't want to fuck with.  
  
"Excuse me, sir." He said, and the man turned around and looked at him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
" A package from HQ that was to be delivered specifically to you."  
  
"Leave it on the desk." The man said, and then continued to look out the window.  
  
The young man didn't hesitate. He placed the package on the desk and left quickly.  
  
After another minute, the sun was out of sight. Now his attention turned from the sunset to the package on the desk. He walked over to the desk, sat on the chair and picked up the envelope, then tore off the seal on the top. He looked inside it and saw a file with a tape recorder. He took the file and set it on the desk, then took the recorder and looked at it, seeing a tape already inside. He set the envelope aside and began to play the tape as he set the small machine down next to the file and listened.  
  
"Good evening, Agent Wesker. Sorry to get you out there on such short notice, but this mission we have assigned to you is of the highest priority and we feel an agent like you is capable of accomplishing its objectives. Listen very carefully to these instructions. This is your mission objective. If you look in the file that was included with this tape you will see the profile of a young girl. I know she may seem ordinary, but I suggest you look over it all anyway. You are to find this girl and bring her back to HQ. She was a test subject in our labs 3 years ago but had somehow escaped. It is important you bring her back alive, and I stress this due to the fact that she is the only test subject with the hybrid virus that is still alive out of six originals. We've looked where she is in the city; the address is in the file. We have also a place for you to stay that is close to her location. Find her, make contact with her, then capture her and bring her here. And while you're at it try to keep your identity and purpose a secret. Don't, by any means, blow your cover. And another thing, do not fail."  
  
After the instructions on the tape there was silence. He stopped the machine and picked up the file he placed on the desk. Opening it, he saw pictures of the girl along with all the notes and stats on her. He was slightly surprised, from what he knew the other five test subjects had all died before her, and they were all injected with the same hybrid virus as she was at about the same time. But, here she was almost three years later with the virus still in her system and she was still alive. She couldn't have been using an antidote; the virus would have just kept mutating and would have killed her. Could she have learned to control it on her own? He thought. It was more than unlikely, but there was still that small chance that she could have. Somehow he had to find out. He looked at the address in the file where he was supposed to go, and then closed the file. He sat back in the chair and started to laugh with some hint of insanity in his voice.  
  
"There is no escape, young one." He said, "You are mine." 


End file.
